Arwen's a Bit Off Today
by Esteladuial Greenleaf
Summary: Arwen wakes up, and she feels a little....different today. Aragorn's kinda surprised at first, but.....read and review!! Rated PG-13 for some suggestive behaviour.....O.o Both are a bit out of character.


Yo…..Hey everyone. _ I lubb cheese ^_^ Doing a report on it in Science, because I can. Hehe. I'm not quite sure if my teacher will let me, she hasn't approved our topics yet (yet she made us find 2 sources, write a page of notes on it, and write a rough draft). What a weirdo, eh? lol. Hope she doesn't read this, hehe. So, yeah. A new story, wow……lol. I haven't written a new story in……ages……lol. I'll have to tell you, this is quite stupid and pointless, and I wrote it after I had rum cake……hehe……what that stuff does to you……So if you've got a problem with the story, please go take it to the rum cake because I really had nothing to do with it, ok? Please read and review!!

One morning, Arwen got up. Something was quite off, although she couldn't exactly put her finger on it. She shrugged off the feeling. 

= SPOINGY =

"Arwen, what are you **_wearing_**?!?!" said an astonished Aragorn, as she walked down the steps. She had a pound of mascara here, five pounds of concealer and blush there and a bright shade of Rivendell Rouge lipstick there. She was clad in a bright pink tube top (which she had left in her closet for the moths to devour since her 1,903rd birthday) and a little slitted black miniskirt.

"Like, I dunno what you're talking about Ari, hun," she said, twirling one of her hair spray-hardened curls with her finger and smacking on her gum loudly. 

"Where are your usual dresses and - " Before Aragorn could finish his sentence, Arwen grabbed him and they started snogging. She pushed him against a nearby wall and started tearing off his clothes [a/n: Nice visuals for you, eh Calista?].

"Arwen, what in the name of the Valar are you doing?!?!" said Aragorn, furiously trying to keep on his pants.

"I **want** you Aragorn," she said, like a love-crazed teenager. She started kissing him heatedly again, Aragorn silently protesting.

"You already _have_ me……" said Aragorn, pushing her away. He wiped off the lipstick marks off of his face. Arwen pouted.

"But Aragorn……"

"You're making a scene……" And indeed, everyone there was staring at their demented queen and the king who was straightening his hair and garments.

"I see how it is Aragorn! Playing hard to get, are ya?" she said, winking. She pushed herself closely against him and ran a finger along his bare chest [a/n: "bare chest"……more nice visuals, I dare say?]. "That's how I like my men……" She smacked his ass, and licked his cheek.

"Arwen…" he said, trying to stifle her bizarre behaviour. 

"Come with me……" said Arwen. She pulled at his arm and led him into a closet……

O_O      EEP!      O_O

About half an hour later, the closet door burst open. They both emerged from it, both panting heavily and looking utterly disheveled. Arwen tugged at her tube top and skirt, straightening the wrinkles and such, and smoothed down her hair. Aragorn combed his own tousled hair with his fingers and neatened himself up. They both stared at the ceiling or the ground, not keeping eye contact with each other. Finally, Arwen looked at Aragorn, and he looked back. Arwen started giggling, and Aragorn laughed.

"Ahem!" said Aragorn, clearing his throat.

"Yeah…" said Arwen.

"You know, Arwen……" started Aragorn.

"Hmm?" said Arwen, raising her eyebrows while looking into her mirror and applying a fresh coat of lipstick.

"That wasn't that bad……What say we do this again sometime, eh?" said Aragorn suggestively. Arwen glanced at him mischievously and grinned.

"You're on," she whispered in his ear seductively, and walked away.

That was so friggin' awful!!!!!! lol. Even I have to admit it. I didn't know where this story was going until I actually finished it……no planning was involved at all!! _ I am going to get an incredible about of flames for this!!!!!! Haha. Mostly from all those little Aragorn teenyboppers out there……^_^;; Isn't that just wonderful? Other flames are going to be from random people…… "this story was so stupid! You should go die!" Whoo hoo. If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it, people! That was the phrase to live by in kindergarten!!! Anyway, if you've got nice stuff to say, please review?


End file.
